The Sad, Lonely Life of Pansy Parkinson
by C.B. Weasley
Summary: This is a One-Shot about Pansy Parkinson's life after Hogwarts. When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. If anything seems familiar it probably belongs to J.K. Rowling or Coldplay.


**The Sad, Lonely Life of Pansy Parkinson**

One-Shot

When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth.

AU: Just a story I came up with! Enjoy! R&R! PM me if anything is wrong with it!

* * *

Everyone expected me to marry Draco but when the time came for him to marry I wasn't good enough. He had to marry the pretty blond bombshell, the prettiest girl in her year. I ended up all alone. I was never mentioned by anyone, no one really cared about what happened to me. I was just that Slytherin Bitch in Harry Potter's year that Draco Malfoy rejected.

Draco Malfoy. He was the single person who was able to absolutely destroy me from the inside. I have never been as distraught as I was when he proposed to Astoria. I can still remember that day clearly now.

_I was at a upper class wizarding café with Astoria, having a nice time. We were gossiping and laughing like girls do when he walked through the door with the boys, we had been waiting for them. We were going to all go out as a group and have some fun, as people of our age do. When he reached us he looked very anxious. When everyone was there he said, "Before we go I have an important announcement to make." Everyone looked curiously in his direction. He suddenly bent down on one knee right in front of me and Astoria and pulled out an emerald green box. I thought he was about to propose to me. This was about to be the beginning of my dream future but then the words came out of his mouth._

_"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me, Astoria?" When I heard that last word I thought the entire world was going to explode around me. She immediately squealed a yes, without even looking at me or asking if I was okay with it. I haven't talked to Astoria Greengrass or should I say Astoria Malfoy since that day. The day Draco crushed my heart._

I seriously have considered everything since that day. I went out with Blaze for a while but then I realised that he was a dirty man-whore just like his mother. Nott asked me out on several occasions but I just ignored him. I wasn't going to drop my standards that low.

Now though I feel so lonely that I would go out with Nott if he asked me. In fact I am going to send him a letter.

_Dear Theodore,_

_I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if maybe you would like to meet up and go for coffee in Diagon Alley at 2? I am really sorry for being so rude to you as of recent I have just been suffering from a type of disease that makes me angry all the time. Reply as soon as you can._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Pansy Parkinson._

I send it off with my owl and sit down and wait. About five minutes later get a note back saying to meet him at our favourite coffee shop.

I go there immediately. It has been so long since I've seen any of my friends that I practically ran to get dressed in appropriate attire.

I was wearing a beautiful pair of emerald green robes that fit my body perfectly. In my handbag I put some muggle clothes in just in case we went into Muggle London.

At ten to two I apparated to the front of the coffee shop and I saw Nott in there. I all but ran over to him and sat down.

"Hello Pansy. You look absolutely stunning today," Nott said with an air of charm. Wow he has really improved on his girl skills. He even looks a bit hunkier.

"Why thank you Theodore. You are looking dashing today," I replied in my full pure-blood accent and manner.

"So how have you been lately Pansy? You know that we have all been worrying about you including Draco and Astoria," he said to me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't mention their names. They are not my friends and I will never, ever talk to them again. But honestly I've been depressed and lonely," I said only showing the emotion in my eyes.

We kept talking for ages and I had a good time. We kept meeting up almost every day and talking when one day Theo invited everyone else to come including Draco and Astoria.

When everyone was there Theo leant down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I saw a flash of anger com over Draco's face and as soon as I saw that I immediately said yes and Theo slipped the ring onto my finger and we kissed.

Finally my happily ever after. Draco looked absolutely livid. I thought he wanted Astoria but he obviously still has feelings for me. Blaze and Astoria look really happy for us, which is a good thing I guess.

* * *

15 years later.

Theo and I have been married for 14 years now and 3 years after our marriage we welcomed our first and only child, Cassandra Pansy Nott. She is about to start her first year at Hogwarts with Draco and Astoria's child and unfortunately the Weasley girl and the Potter boy. It will probably end up like our year.

It is quite funny how my life changed drastically. Who would have known that Pansy Parkinson the sad, lonely girl ended up married to a nice guy with a gorgeous daughter and a huge house.

I guess my life wasn't sad or lonely.


End file.
